


Stolen Shirts

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, all Phil wants is a hot shower, a warm bed, and maybe a girl at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Darcy/Coulson - Stealing his shirt
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Originally posted here

Coulson's apartment is dark and cold when he gets home. The dropped bags in the doorway is a testament to how tired he really is. His usual rule, no matter how late he's arriving home from a mission, is to put everything away. Phil Coulson is nothing but meticulous. 

But he's been gone for nearly 18 days, and he's tired and weary, the scar across his chest aching in a way that just slightly worries him. All he really wants is a hot shower, and a warm bed. No secret that he was hoping to have a girl curled up against his side, something that didn't look like it was going to pan out. 

With a sigh, Phil made his way into the bathroom, dropping pieces of his suit as he went. The whole thing needed to be tossed, and he wasn't in the mood to be neat. The shower helped, dust and dirt and grime washing away, the strawberry smell of the wrong shampoo doing more to calm his nerves than the hot water could ever do. 

It's not until he's pulling out clothing from a suspiciously empty drawer that Jarvis speaks up. "Excuse me, Agent Coulson. Miss Lewis has requested you wake her upon arrival."

"Oh, thank you, Jarvis." Phil glanced at the clock, it was nearly 4am. He was hesitant to wake her this early.

As if the AI had noticed, his voice perked up, "She stressed time was not important. Sir."

"I always knew you liked her best," Phil muttered under his breath, even while digging out socks and slippers. His sweats were enough to make it down the hall to Darcy's rooms, the little green lights unlocking as he approached. The door swung open quietly, letting Phil in without knocking. There were only three people Darcy gave keys to her apartment to; Phil was pleased he was one of them. 

Her apartment was warm, a blue light glowing from the bathroom, lighting up the whole place. He could see her fish, Igor, swimming little circles, empty popcorn bags and soda bottles littering the coffee table. 

Ignoring that (he'd clean up in the morning), Phil went to Darcy's room, looking for her in the pile of blankets she insisted on sleeping under. There, curled up around a pillow he just realized she stole from his bed, Darcy's was fast asleep, blanket's pulled up to her nose. A soft smile graced Phil's face as he moved to his side of the bed, gently pulling the pillow away, smoothing back hair from Darcy's forehead. 

"Phil?" she mumbled, blinking up at him. "You 'kay?"

"I'm fine," he replied softly, kissing her. "Tired. Want some company?"

"Mmm, always." Though her eyes were sleepy, Darcy sat up, wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, hugging him close. "I was worried about you."

He ran his hands down her back, the soft cotton of her tee a comfort to him. "I know, Darce. I'm okay though, just a little sore." Phil leaned away, looking at her in the blue light. "I missed you. You and your… is that my shirt?"

Grinning, Darcy kissed him again, "Yes. And your pillow, two coffee mugs, and I think I took your bathrobe you."

"I should report you." Slippers kicked off, Phil slid into bed next to her, sighing as Darcy's head settled on his chest, his fingers in her hair, her body pressed close to his. 

"You'd never," Darcy huffs out, tilting her head up to kiss the bottom of Phil's chin, "Besides, it smells like somebody stole my shampoo."

"I think it's sleep time. Much to late to speak about shampoo." Phil smiled in the dark, settled himself more comfortably in the bed, felt Darcy relax beside him. 

"Mm'kay. Glad your home."

"Me too, Darce," Phil murmured into her hair, "me too."


End file.
